


Cunning as a Fox

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal plug that's attached to a tail, Blow Jobs, For the most part, M/M, Masturbation, Minhyun gets a gift, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, a fox tail if you will, bottom!minhyun, then we get the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Minhyun takes some gifts from the company home and as he's opening them he discovers a fox tail. He's excited until he realizes he has no idea how to wear it due to an odd thing at the end of it. Asking Aron for help translating the letter as it's in English, Aron immediately laughs and can't believe someone sent Minhyun something like that. Minhyun learns what it is and decides he may as well use it; They spent all this money and they even gave him warming lube. He doesn't expect Jonghyun to show up later in the night though...





	Cunning as a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have headcanons for how each member would masturbate honestly (I'm an odd person leave me alone it's for science). and this is so out of the realm of what I envision for Minhyun (he hates mess, he'd only masturbate in the shower lets be honest!!) so I'm considering this out of character lol Making a mess where he does... tsk...

Minhyun was excited to take some gifts from loves back home to open them. He always got interesting things and surprisingly quite a few English letters he would ask Aron to help translate if he wasn’t busy. This being one of those times but he's not sure if the letter would help or disturb him further as he held up a beautiful faux fox tail. He always had ears given to him by fans at fansignings, never a tail. However, there was an interesting thing attached to this tail. Frowning, he tried to read the letter and noticed a website. Humming to himself, he realized a fan sent it via the website. Curiously, he entered the site and found photos of many tails, ears and collars. They were nice but he still didn't understand how to wear it. Clicking through different sections of the site, he eventually gave up and sent a photo of the letter to Aron asking what the gift was. ‘I don’t know how to wear it.’ And sent a pouty emote. He was shocked to get back a message of just a laughing emote. What was so funny? He just wanted to know what the gift was. He video called Aron then who picked up still laughing.  
  
“Hyung!” Aron laughed harder and waved his hand.  
  
“It’s not at you. I promise. I can’t believe someone sent that. Have you given the fans any indication you like those things?” Minhyun gave him a confused look.  
  
“Hyung, I don’t know what it is aside from a tail that I don’t know how to wear.” Aron went silent then, glancing around, Minhyun asking if he’s at the practice room. He nods and says he wanted to get some practice in today before going home to rest. Minhyun hummed but asked how to wear the tail again. Aron shook his head.  
  
“I can’t tell you aloud… I’ll text it to you, okay?” Minhyun nods and waves to him before hanging up. A few minutes later the answer coming through. ‘It’s called an anal plug. It goes in your butt.’ Minhyun drew in a sharp breath and coughed a bit. Pushing the tail away from him; he grabs the small box that was inside with the tail. Not really knowing why and slightly terrified it’ll be something else. He reads the bottle and feels his face burn before pushing that away too. He was just sent a sex toy and lube by a fan. He’s never had that happen before which honestly surprised him but made him weirdly pleased at the same time. Unsure what to do with it now though, he looks in the box for a return label. He can’t return it though, can he? He doesn’t have an order number, nor a return label. Maybe… he should try it out? He was sent it. The note, as Aron tells him it’s just an apology for sending it because it’s too inappropriate, but they saw it and just had to send it to him regardless. That they hope he enjoys it if he does use it. The fan did spend their money on it.

Humming he pushes all the boxes into a corner and grabs the tail before heading to his bedroom. Tossing it on the bed before grabbing a towel and wiggling out of his clothes, grabbing the tail again on a second thought and cleans the toy end careful not to get the tail itself wet. He nods once done and heads to the bed, laying on it as he decides to mess around. Running his hands down his chest a bit before running them up and teasing his nipples. Deciding then to close his eyes and think of things to get himself worked up. It’s completely fine if certain people make an appearance in his masturbation daydreams…right? He grabs the lube he was given and drizzles it in his hand, making a surprised noise when it begins to warm. Using that hand to grasp himself and slowly strokes himself hard. His other hand tweaking his nipples and shivering at the feeling. Remembering what the point of this was as he pulled himself in a good position and used the hand already lubed up circle his entrance; in all honestly, he hadn’t played with his ass before. It was an odd feeling already and he nearly stopped but figured, it’d be a waste to just let the toy and the lube sit unused. As he fingered himself with just the one finger for now, he found himself relaxing a bit more; especially using his other hand to gently jerk himself off. Glad for lube already on his fingers as he pushed in a second. His moan leaving his mouth without his say so as he got stretched out. Glancing at the toy, he figured he only needed three fingers if that, so he began to scissor his two fingers. Making sure he was properly stretched. Still wondering what was so amazing about this when he grabbed the tail, careful of the lube on his hand to only grab the plug. Gasping out as he began to push in the plug and tensed slightly before forcing himself to relax as it slips in fully, the widest part snug just inside him. He lays there for a moment before getting up slowly and gasping as it nudges something inside him. Going and washing his hands off, he dries them and turns to look at himself in the mirror. The tail sitting low on his ass but otherwise still cute. His cheeks and shoulders burning from embarrassment from seeing himself like this. Gently he reaches down and gives a little tug to the tail. Nearly falling over as he nudges that spot again. He doesn’t know what it is, so he goes to his phone and searches for answers. Learning quickly what it is. Now it explains why his knees want to give out and why his dick twitches every time it’s nudged.

Standing fully, he decides to grab some gym shorts and a t-shirt again and pulls them on, the tail slipping down one of the pant legs as he moves about his apartment to clean. His erection straining against his shorts as it also begins to wet a spot in the fabric. It’s the fourth time he drops something that he gives up and just sets the item on the counter. Wriggling his hips back and forth feeling the toy move and nudge his prostate more each time he moves a certain way. Bracing his hands on the counter as he loses himself in just moving his hips in the right way. He can feel his precum drip on his thigh and he doesn’t even care at the moment. Trying to chance his orgasm right there in his kitchen, his head tipped down as he moans softly, more pants coming from him than anything as he moves slightly.

Too focused on his pleasure he doesn’t hear the door beep open as Jonghyun comes over exhausted from his schedules. It not being weird for the others to stop at whoever’s home is closest to sleep if they had just been busy. Pausing in his greeting as he notices Minhyun in the kitchen, raising his eyebrow he walks closer to see his ears and tops of his cheeks are red. His hips moving rhythmically as his hands white knuckle the counter. His mouth open as he pants from something, Jonghyun peeking around the counter to see the tail peaking out from under the shorts and can’t hide his surprise as he gasps. Minhyun snapping his head up to look at him, his eyes lidded and glassy from nearing his pleasure. Both suddenly very happy Minhyun doesn’t have a voyeurism kink that he didn’t cum the minute he heard Jonghyun’s gasp.

“Jonghyun… w-what are you doing here?”

“Uh, I wanted to sleep but now I’m kind of curious to join in whatever it is you’re doing. When did you buy a plug toy?” Minhyun stares at him in shock and shakes his head. Keeping his hips close to the counter so Jonghyun can’t see just how much of a mess he made by simply moving his hips.

“You didn’t buy it?”

“No. I…a fan sent it. I felt bad thinking of just putting it back in the box forever.”

“A fan??”

“From the site! They ordered it and sent it here.” He grimaces at the thought Jonghyun had. Shaking his head as Jonghyun moves closer to him. The other moving back against the counter suddenly in shock as he stood in front of him.

“You really liked it that much you started to make a mess in your _kitchen?_” Minhyun blushes and nods once. Jonghyun glancing down at his shorts and uses a single finger to pull up the fabric to see the shine from Minhyun’s precum running down his thigh and looks up at the other raising an eyebrow. The taller looking away as his blush spreads down his neck; Not expecting Jonghyun to kneel on the floor and tugs his shorts down to expose his dick only to take it into his mouth quickly. Minhyun’s knees buckling as he grips the counter with a curse. Jonghyun looking up at him amused which makes Minhyun nearly cum right then from the view of Jonghyun’s lips wrapped around his dick and him on his knees. He definitely didn’t have these thoughts earlier in the day when he was just jerking off. Jonghyun resting his hand on Minhyun’s thigh as he bobs his head, sucking him off with skills he didn’t expect him to have. They had been flirting on and off for years but never got to this point. Maybe that’s Minhyun’s fault. As he tips his head back against the top cabinet, he whines as Jonghyun uses the hand that was on his thigh to reach around and gently push and pull at the toy still inside him. Minhyun’s legs shaking as Jonghyun speeds up with playing with the toy; Humming around his dick to help that orgasm strike as well. Minhyun covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he moans loudly and feels his knees bend as he cums into Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun swallowing around him as he continues to work him through his orgasm. Minhyun slowly sliding down his lower cabinets as he sits leaning on his floor. His ass not coming into contact with the ground, but he wants to lay down. His body feeling extremely hot while the ground is cool. Jonghyun laughs and tugs him up.

“C’mon. You can’t keep that plug in forever and I’m guessing you didn’t use much lube to begin with, so you’ll need help.” Minhyun gives a tiny nod and asks how he knows all this. Jonghyun giving him a weird look before he simply says he watches a lot of anime and other things. Minhyun doesn’t ask him to elaborate but does bow onto the bed. His arms tucked under his head as he spreads his legs more and keeps his ass up. Jonghyun gently wiggling the toy out but not before adding a bit more lube to his ass. The other telling Minhyun he needs to either use a lot of lube next time or apply more halfway through.

“You don’t want it to get stuck. Otherwise it could be a painful removal or an ER visit.” Minhyun nods his head quickly agreeing he’ll use more next time. Jonghyun slowly working the toy out rubbing Minhyun’s lower back as he pulls it out slowly. Minhyun keening against his arms as the toys fully removed. Slumping onto his bedding right away as Jonghyun laughs.

“You didn’t use enough lube, so I’m guessing that’s your first anal toy?” Minhyun nods and Jonghyun leans forward kissing his shoulder as he asks.

“Have you had a prostate orgasm yet?” the tone and whispers sending chills down Minhyun’s spine as he shakes his head. Jonghyun asking if he wants one. He nods and gasps as he feels the others fingers gently push inside. Two right off the bat from how stretched he already was. Jonghyun using just the two fingers to start thrusting them and scissoring. Making Minhyun think he was taking it easy before he suddenly curls his fingers. Minhyun screaming in surprise before covering his mouth; Jonghyun’s fingers freezing as he stares in surprise before laughing.

“Cover your face with a pillow, Minhyun. We can’t have you waking the poor neighbors.” Minhyun nods a bit and grabs the pillow close by, burying his face against it as Jonghyun abuses his prostate, repeatedly curling his fingers against it and rubbing slowly to tease the other into another orgasm. Minhyun screaming into his pillows and arching his back as he does. Jonghyun smiling as he takes his fingers out and pats his ass. Minhyun turning his head looking dazed as all hell with glossy eyes and a fucked-out smile on his face.

“Don’t you want to get off?”

“Trust me, I’ll be using this image and the one of you rotating your hips in your kitchen to get off plenty in the future. Besides I’m tired.” Minhyun nods and watches Jonghyun walk off before he calls out, ‘I was thinking of you earlier.’ Jonghyun peeking his head back in with a raised eyebrow.

“Were you?” He nods.

“What was I doing to you?”

“Nothing you haven’t already done honestly. I wouldn’t mind you showing me something new though.” Jonghyun chuckles and works his pants and underwear off before standing and moving onto the bed as Minhyun turns over. Tugging his own knees up to his chest as he raises an eyebrow at Jonghyun in a challenge.

“Sly little fox.” He spanks him once just to hear Minhyun gasp before he works in a third finger. Minhyun still obviously stretched from the two. Minhyun using the pillow still to cover his face as he’s worked open. Once prepped fully, Jonghyun curls his fingers once to make Minhyun jolt and cry out before he glares at Jonghyun over the pillow. With a chuckle, he slowly pushes into Minhyun. Bottoming out as he holds his ankles; his knees still bent beside his chest. Jonghyun using the angle to thrust into him quickly; Minhyun crying out in pleasure as he does. The pillow barely muffling the sounds he’s making as he’s fucked senseless. Jonghyun chasing his own pleasure since Minhyun had cum twice. The first touch to his dick earning him a slap as Minhyun grumbling about the sensitivity. Jonghyun moving himself slightly to just simply pound into him. Minhyun tightening around him as he whines; the other groaning as they thrust in once more and pull out quickly; stroking themselves to cum on Minhyun’s dick and stomach. Minhyun panting as he looks at Jonghyun who leans forward on his hands.

“You can go sleep now.” Jonghyun laughs breathlessly and spanks him once more before standing up and going into Minhyun’s bathroom. Wetting a cloth and coming out to clean him up before cleaning himself up. Tossing the cloth in the bathroom before thanking Minhyun for the great night sleep.

“I’m gonna sleep soundly after all this.” Minhyun laughs and waves to him as he kicks his blankets off the bed. He’ll clean them in the morning; getting up quickly to ask Jonghyun if its safe to sleep with the tail in.

“I wouldn’t but it’s up to you.” Minhyun shakes his head and says he’ll just put it back in once he wakes up. Jonghyun says goodnight and shuts the door for the spare room as Minhyun goes back to his bed and covers up with his sheets. He’s going to have to get one of those toys without the tail; maybe, he wonders as he falls asleep, if they have ones that vibrate with a flat bottom. He hums to himself deciding to silently thank the fan who sent that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
